Like I Did, Before the Damned Storm
by LightsCameraAction
Summary: I suck at summeries...so Niley, Miam, Nelena and whatever the readers, if any, wish. Rated M for language, sexual activity, and possible drug use. Update: I'm not sure where I'm going with this anymore. On hiatus until I can get inspired again.
1. Chapter 1

"Bitch." I remarked to Mandy. Selena had just made another ignorant, typical, assumption about the farm. Which for the record, was completely unnecessary, me and Mandy had avoided her a week. This summer was off to just a fantastic start, especially since we were stuck here for the next 7 weeks.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Miley, IGNORE HER!" Mandy said to me for the thousandth time in our lives together.

"Not so fucking easy."I said under my breath. Rolling my eyes at my best friend, I noticed that the sun was down, and another absolutely fantastic day was almost over. "I gotta go." I said to Mandy, storming of to my car. There was nothing like the freedom of being able to drive, without the overprotective, paranoid ass of my father. Or really any adult. But then again, there is nothing like driving in general. Starting the car up, and feeling a gush of heat made me realize how cold I was before. I looked down at my cut-off jean short-shorts, and off the shoulder shirt. _They call me a slut for a reason_ I thought to myself. I guess, I could cover up, but that would require mean giving into what Dad wants, and that is not going to happen. It's not that I don't love Dad he's just a pain in the ass. And its not like Selena is always a bitch, we're actually friends. And even though Mandy is older than me, damn she needs to grow up. I need new people. Not the retards I have in my life now. I could go to Tybee Island, but I have to stay in L.A, for the shooting of the last season of Hannah Montana. Thank god that ugly episode of my life is nearly done. I hate that wig, trust me, brunettes have more fun.

*Later On*

"Miles, could you wear a little more clothes, got your going to give Liam the wrong idea." Mommy said to me.

"What's the problem with that?"I said with a smirk. This, obviously, gave Mom something to panick about.

"Relax mom, we're baby-sitting Noah."I falsely reassured. To say I'm no longer a virgin would be an understatement. Hell I lost it three years ago, when I was fourteen, to Nick Jonas. We both put up that innocent, virgin act. But we were in love. And I believe still are. Liam and Selena are just tests for ourselves; at least that is what I tell myself.

Mom rolled her eyes, her and Dad were going out to an Aerosmith concert, Braison had a basketball game, Trace and Brandy were at their apartments. This meant me, Noah, and Liam. And once Noah was sleeping: Me and Liam, so we could sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Liam! You believe that my bedtime isn't ten o clock? Right?" Noah said complaining about me making her go to bed at 10. She's right, on weekends she sleeps whenever she is tired. Unfortunately, that doesn't work for me.

"Who's been living with you longer? Noah go to bed."I say sternly, but because I love Noah, I bend down and kiss her forehead. And then whisper, "I'll come in to tuck you in, and I'll make some of dads hot coco."I say to her. Even though Noah was nearly 10, she held onto some childlike qualities, that she made us promise, would stay in the family.

"Fine." Noah said making a show of being annoyed at me, she kissed Liam on the cheek, he replied goodnight, and returned the kiss. She gave me a wink and ran upstairs.

"You pissed off the only girl that loves you! Take a bow." Liam said, in ahem, a really hot Australian accent. I wasn't going to tell him she wasn't mad. Noah was always the better actress anyways.

"Whatever, I wanted to be a lone with you...not like that perv." I told Liam, while he checked me out. "I wanted to ask you how you would feel if, me and Nick...recorded a song together...don't look at me like that...it's for a good cause." I said to Liam, when he gave me an annoyed expression.

"Good cause? Like what whales?"He said to me sarcastically.

I grinned, "Close. Oceans." I said matter-of-factly.

Liam rolled his eyes, his very blue eyes, very blue. "Is my opinion going to stop you?"

"Course, not...but it would be nice to have your permission." I said with pouty lips. Knowing this wont be enough, I bend down to where he is sitting on the couch, and kiss his groin. Not so I'm like giving him a dry blowjob. Just innocent enough to get my way. It worked.

"Alright, but you soo owe me."Liam said staring into my eyes, and then at where I had planted the kiss.

I laugh, god I love him. "Later, I'm goanna say goodnight to Noah, and apologize with some decaf."I lied. Coffee because, well Dad doesn't make coco. Also, it was mine, just not finished. I grab my not finished Starbucks cup and run upstairs, two at a time, and straight into Noah's room. I love it there. She wants it to be like Noah's arc. So it's stuffed animals galore. But two of our 7 dogs sleep in there two.

After I was finished tucking her in, and she was done with my coffee we talk. "Sorry about being a bitch earlier. I just...really like Liam...ya know. So don't come downstairs...or into my room for the rest of the night. Well actually got ahead, at your own risk."I said teasing.

Noah groaned, she was the only one in my family who knew about virginity. She knew because she walked into a little foreplay me and Nick had a little while ago. That same night, she had her sex lesson. When I gave it to her, I didn't know she was going to tell everybody in the first grade...30 six year olds, innocence lost. I did apologize, I'm not that terrible.

As I raced back downstairs and straight into my Australian guy's arms, I made myself believe life couldn't be better. At least that is what I told myself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" The paparazzi harassed. I flashed the peace sign and ran inside the Disney studio. Me, Demi, Selena, Kevin, Joe, and Nick were going to record a song together. Then me and Nick alone. Did I mention I might still love Nick? Ya, this should be interesting.

"We want all of your vocals on Send It On. But Miley and Nick on Make A Wave." Gary Marsh, a Disney Executive, said.

I looked down, uneasy. And from the corner of my eye, I think Nick did to. But I hadn't actually looked at him for the whole meeting.

Demi, who was now obviously with Joe, objected, "But, this would be great promotion for Camp Rock 2. And Sonny and Jonas." She said. God I love her.

Gary thought about this, along with a bunch of other Disney people, who shall remain nameless. "Uh...I guess you have a point. But then you gave up your spot for lead vocals in Send It On. Miley, Nick." Gary said turning to the two of us. "Grow up, act professional, and be in the studio tomorrow afternoon." And that was the end of that meeting.

We all rush into the lobby for food, while the Disney people worked out paperwork, and changed the key of the song for our voices. "Miles..."I heard a shy voice say. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I turn around slowly, "Nick. It's been long?"I joke. (We saw each other at the Grammys)

"Too long. " He joked back. Damn, it's easy with him.

I take a shot, and hug him awkwardly. "How's it been?"I ask shyly. Because you know, I'm not all over Perez Hilton, or Just Jared, or Ocean up, on his archive. (Note the sarcasm).

"It's been, well busy." he says looking at me up and down. I finally get to look at what he's wearing. His signature skinnies, black, a pair of green converses, and, my god, a white t-shirt. I then look at my outfit. A pair of ripped skinnies, a Metallica t-shirt, and an unzipped Forever 21 hoodie. Why did I choose today to cover up?

"I heard the Administration." I say, because I am stupid. "It's awesome. The kind of music you were always primarily interested in." _Yes Miley, show him your totally obsessed and remember everything._ I think to myself.

"You remem-", Nick starts before I cut him off.

"I remember everything,"I say. _Stupid, Stupid._

He looks down embarrassed, "So do I..." God that makes me happy.

"Nick, Miley, stop reminiscing, and come here!"Joe called out.

Me and Nick share a quick glance, and run over by the pastries where Joe, Kevin, Demi and Selena were arguing. "Yankees? Or Red Socks?"Joe asks.

I laugh, "Red Socks."I say and Joe frowns.

"Yeah, I'm with Miles."Nick agrees. He loves the Yankees by the way.

"Ya see!" Kevin said.

"Kevin!"I say with a grin. And I pull him into a hug. "You didn't invite me to your wedding?" I whispered, looking straight into his scared eyes.

"Yeah, about that...it was a family affair. "He defended.

"You invited Demi!"I argue.

"She was dating Joe!" Kevin protested. "Still is."

"Wait." Selena but in. "I was dating Nick, yet, I wasn't invited?" she said. I look over at Kevin smug.

"I'll buy you both new dresses." Kevin offered, quickly, and scared.

"Deal." Me and Selena say together. Then we held hands, I look over at Nick. I swear I thought I saw him twitch at the sight of me and Sel's hands in twined.

(AN: Wow, I really didn't expect anybody to read or like this, thanks so much!)


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think Nick still has feelings for me?"I say to Demi. We had just finished watching Step brothers, and were now eating a very Southern meal. Macaroni and cheese, with fried chicken, and cheese grits. Don't judge, Britney Spears eats cheese grits in the morning, and like her dad said, its the breakfast of champions.

"God Miles, "Demi said rolling her eyes. "Seriously, you need to get over him. He is with Selena." She said shoving a forkful of mac and cheese into her mouth. "Honestly grow up, it was puppy love, you were 12, it was years ago, you were young and naive, it was –"

"I get it."I say to her. I take a bite of my chicken. I once cut my uvula with chicken with too much sauce of it. And you'd think that would stop or at least scare me, out of eating chicken. But no. It's like a person with aids; they don't stop having sex just because they have aids, there just more careful.

Demi looked me in the eye, "No Miley, honestly, don't try anything. You'll hurt Selena." She said.

I looked her straight in the eye, "She doesn't need to find out."I tease. "Besides, I'm with Liam. You remember? The hot, Australian, older guy." I remind, while Demi rolled her eyes.

"Right. Anyways, Joe wants to..."

*Later*

The recording of Send It On went fine, kinda awkward, but me and Nick went through it pretty professionally. It was after words, when he asked me to dinner that was interesting.

"**Miles," Nick said, as I turned around. I found myself staring.**

"**Yeah..?"I say to him.**

**Nick looked down, and then back up. "You wanna grab something for dinner? To catch up? I'd love to hear about Liam." he teased with a grin. That was why I had loved him, he made the most awkward conversations, and then laughed at them.**

**I laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at Starbucks, the one near our houses."I say to him.**

Now, as I waited at Starbucks, I stare down at my outfit, instantly regretting it. I was wearing a short jean skirt; a loose fitting, shiny, tanktop that dangled halfway through my thighs, making my skirt seems shorter. It was also a deep v-neck. I had to play up my cleavage, and my legs.

And then there he was. 5'10 inches of pure hotness. I grin at his casual skinny jeans, and button up striped shirt. "Hey."I say with an idiotic grin.

He grinned back. "Ready?" he asked. "I'll drive. I don't trust you enough with the wheel." He teased.

"Whatever."I say grabbing my Starbucks cup and run outside. "Race ya."I call out when I'm at a distance that he couldn't catch up with. I reach his car first. Not that it mattered, but I I wanted him to know that even if I am in a skirt, I can run.

He rolled his eyes and we got in the car. "What's your dad been up to?"He asks me.

"Making music, hopefully."I say to him. "How's your brothers."

"Well Kevin got married obviously, so he's in hell." Nick joked. "He really didn't mean to offend you when he didn't invite you. Anyways, Joe and Demi seen happy enough. They were such an obvious couple. And Frankie has once again, changed the name of his band. I can't keep track of what it is though." He says.

I laughed. "God, I miss Frankie." I say to him.

"He misses you to. He still seems to think he has a shot with you." He says and then blushes.

I grin. "Oh he does, I'm simply waiting for him to turn like 12." I say to Nick.

"Well in that case, I'll tell him. He'll be delighted." He continued to joke.

I laugh. "Oh, he's too adorable. He looks a lot like you."I say because I am an idiot.

Nick laughed, "I know. I am just too darn good looking." He joked.

I laugh, " You are. And Selena is really pretty too." I say.

He smirks, "I don't date ugly women...well I would, but I don't think I ever had." He said.

"Well of course you did. You dated me."I say.

He looked at me sideways, as he pulled into the parking spot at the restaurant. "You're not ugly." He said quietly.

I shake my head, disagreeing, "Let's go."I say getting out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come inside. We'll have to be quiet. But, I want to convince you that the Simpsons have not lost their charm." I say taking Nicks hand and running into my bedroom. I was too lazy to turn the lights on, plus it'll be hard for him to whack me upside the head if the dark if he doesn't agree with me.

We sat down on the bed, "The Simpsons are a timeless American classic that has changed T.V forever. So what if the humour is different now, it's still the yellow creatures. Homer is still an idiot; Bart is still a hell raiser." I say to him, defending a perfectly fine show.

Nick was quiet. "I guess you're right. But now it's all up to date with the times. I don't want Bart to use Facebook or Twitter, he's suppose to slingshot. "Nick says.

"There trying to relate it to a younger, audience. It's still a great show that brings in great ratings."I say.

Nick rolled his eyes in the dark. "It's pointless to try to argue with you Miley." He says. He then looks at me, up and down. "Earlier, did you meant what you said? About being ugly?" he asked.

I look down. "Yeah. I guess. I mean...Yeah."

Nick tilted my chin with his index finger; I swear my heart skipped a beat. "You're not, like I said. I've never dated an ugly girl. "He said with a grin.

I'm not sure which one of made the first move, but I was so glad it happened. The easiest thing in the world was being with him. It didn't take us time to get used to the shape of each other. Even if we have grown, everything fell into place. I felt his fingers tracing my spine, through my shirt; I moved my own fingers from his hair to the buttons of his shirt. His fingers moved to the top of my skirt, and he pulled, I helped him and kicked my skirt off. So I was left in my shirt and thong. Once I was finished with the buttons of his shirt, he threw it off and threw off his pants.

"Nick, you sure about this?" I say thinking about Liam. Thinking about Selena.

"Yeah...wait are you?" Nick asks, I hesitate, and then nod.

In the darkness we couldn't see anything. So we heavily relyed on the touch of each other, rather than the sight. My hand reached down to the ridge of his now, bare crotch. A thick ridge, and with a grin, "Yeah, I'm sure." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone, flabbergasted, I looked around. How could he just leave? It wasn't until a few minutes later I received a text. 'Didn't want to wake your parents, or you. Left, sorry, ttyl.' The text read. I was still pretty mad, but I had to grin. Anyways, we had the rest of the day to see each other. To torture him, I didn't reply to the text until much, much later.

*Later*

Me and Mandy decided today would be a good day to write music. I had the guitar, and Mandy wrote down lyrics. The song wasn't my typical love song, as of right now, I didn't know what I wanted to say in the song. So instead we worked on the cords.

"You realize this just plain sucks."Mandy said about the song.

"Yeah...well its very...5 year old Justin Bieber, I mean his songs are cute, but this is very...immature?"I said not thinking of a better adjective.

"Corny?" Mandy suggested.

"Cheesy?" I suggested.

"Childish."

"Adolescent?"

"Babyish."

"Callow."

"Frivolous!" Mandy suggested, now turning this into a game.

"Juvenile."I said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Unsophisticated." Mandy said joining my laughter.

"Naive."

"Featherbrained."

"Light minded." I finished, laughing. I'm sure we could keep going but we're already laughing at something that really isn't that funny. It's time to stop.

"But is it really that bad?"I asked Mandy knowing the answer.

Mandy shook her head, and then nodded. "Like you said Justin Bieber sings cute, innocent, sweet songs about puppy love. Even this isn't in his league. Its waay below it." She said smiling apologetically. I sighed, she was right, I've sung songs for children before, like most of the Hannah Montana catalogue but this seems like something a grown up tell a tubby would sing.

"You're getting all the wrong inspiration."Mandy said to me. "You're draining yourself, on this young, puppy love you had with Nick. When you have this very real, mature, and less silly love with Liam. The two of you need to grow up and stop living in the past. Otherwise good luck singing for three year olds for the rest of your life." Mandy said tearing the music sheet up.

"Hey!"I said to Mandy. "I might need that, it can turn into a great children's song."I defended my absolutely brilliant and childish lyrics.

Mandy looked at me sceptically, "For whom?" she said, and when my mouth dropped. "I mean, honestly Miles. What the heck are you thinking?" she said getting confused.

I shook my head, mostly because I hate to admit she's right. "Your right." I say anyways. "I need to move on, if I could." I said and then smiled. "Maybe, I could write a song about Noah's crush on Justin Bieber...cute kid."I admitted.

Mandy laughed, "That is really sweet." She admitted as well. "But I don't think I'll be able to go through that again, lets go to lunch."

"Or we could make something? A smoothie for example?" I suggest evilly.

"Nope, I know your intentions, we can bake though." She says, and we run off into my Kitchen.

"Coffee cake?" I ask getting out the flour, sugar and everything else we need.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miley, this turned out terrible! I told you to sift the flour!" Mandy said taking a bite of our very heavy cake.

"I did! I think, and it's not that bad. There is a bunch of flour chunks in the cake but its fine. Just have some milk or something." I said getting out a carton on milk.

Mandy looked at me. "Details." She says,

"For what?" I asked pouring the milk into a glass.

"You and Nick last night..."I forgot I had told her.

I looked up at my best friend, disgusted. "No freaking way, that is so private!" I said shocked at Mandy. "And not your business."

Mandy laughed, "Fine, but I bet it was great, the way you're gushing, how could it not have been!"She said and I blushed three different shades of red.

"Miley, I'm kidding! Honestly. You need to chill, get high or something."She said rolling her eyes.

"You have weed?"I said looking up from the terrible cake.

Mandy looked at me sceptically. "I meant, like a heroin high, and I was kidding." She said looking serious.

"So you have heroin?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Mandy thought that one over. "Well yeah, but you're not using it. "She said, sometimes, she was such a mom! I've known for a while that she has experimented with just about everything, heroin was the one thing she hasn't tried yet though. She does however smoke weed on a weekly basis. So that's why I assumed she had it on her. I've never done anything, too much of a chicken and honestly, I'm glad I haven't. In Hollywood, how long does something like that stay a secret! Also its just plain gross.

"But say I did want to try...something. You really couldn't stop me."I say slowly, I was thinking it over.

"No, Miles, no!" Mandy said staring me in the eye. "I do everything, because I'm fucked in the head. You however are a role model to millions of little girls. "She said. "No."

Honestly, I wonder how I'm still a role model after the Vanity Fair incident. I really didn't mean any harm, and if it were someone else, my parents would have reacted the same way as my fans parents did. I love my fans, really, I do. They get me more than anyone else, and they never fail to make me smile. But, do I want to be a role model? Course not.

"But, like I said, if I wanted too, you couldn't stop me." I said to Mandy. Just too really grind her gears.

"Miles, honestly where are you going to get any anyways?"She said to me.

I laughed. "This is Hollywood. We all have drug dealers on speed dial. The one I have is a really great friend of mines actually." I said matter-oh-factly.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Right, but don't try anything. Remember what happened to Sid Vicious, Elvis Presley, Kurt Cobain, Michael Jackson, and Anna Nicole Richie. I don't want that to happen to you." She said. But honestly, she wasn't one to talk.

"I never said I was going to. I just said, you really couldn't stop me could you." I said, not sure which part of that was a bluff.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I can't believe I'm trying to tackle this after a year. Wow. Anyways, looking back at the first 7 chapters, they're a lot shorter than I'd like, and full of grammatical errors. Both of which I apologize for. This chapter is going to be…well crap. It's been a year, and I'm trying to get back on my feet. So once again, I apologize.

It was the next morning and Liam was over once again. We were both sitting around half naked because…well, you know should know why. And yes, frankly, to be honest, I felt guilty. I was with Liam, and I just a couple of nights ago, I had….sex…with…Nick! So yes, I do have a conscious. This is why I sat around wondering if I should do that right thing and come clean, or just let it sit on my conscious for the rest of internity.

"Miles. You alright? You've been unusually quiet….so out of character."

"I'm not a loud to be quiet? I wasn't aware I had to be speaking at all times."I snapped.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Of course not, but it is out of character for you. Excuse me for being a little worried." He replied, half sarcastic, half hurt. You know, this wasn't the time to argue with Aussie. But I grew a little irritated.

"Um, well. Excuse me, but I got a lot on my mind."I said in the same tone.

"Share?" Liam asked. Typical. I know he's trying to be a good boyfriend or whatever. But, I really wasn't up to share this stuff with him. Besides, he'd just get angry and go punch Nick or something. I normally love his protectiveness, but…

"It's not your problem." I said with a shrug as I got up to get some cereal. "Want anything to eat?"

Liam shook his head. "Oh come on! Your problems are my problems. Don't be difficult, maybe I can actually help you."

I doubt that. "No, really, it's nothing you want to concern yourself with."

"Wrong. I want to." Liam was just being difficult.

"Nope. Sorry."I said with a quick shrug and I grabbed a bowl.

"Why are you so guarded?" Liam asked. "You can't even tell your boyfriend." He said while making puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, I can't. "I said with a smirk, but then, of course, I felt bad. "Maybe later I'll tell you…most likely I won't. But maybe."

"Maybe? That's not good enough. Promise you'll tell me?"Liam asked. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"No."

"Miley…"

"Liam…"

"Fine, now eat your dammed cereal."Liam said finally caving. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked.

"Well…we already had sex. So, I dunno."I said shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

Liam smirked. "How about we get dressed, grab Noah, and then go to an amusement park somewhere?"He asked.

"Sounds good."I nodded. "Maybe we can invite Nick and Frankie…"I stopped when I noticed Liam's face falling. "Or Kevin and Frankie, or Joe and Frankie. Or whoever and Frankie."

"Sure, we could do that. Noah would be like that, I'm sure."Liam said with a nod.

"Yay! I'll call Frankie." Yes, Frankie had a cell phone, as did Noah. Spoiled brats.

*Later*

Both Joe and Danielle were home with Frankie, so they both tagged along. Noah and Frankie were, as usual, excited. The six of us were in Kevin's SUV that Danielle had borrowed. Joe was driving and Liam sat in the passenger seat. Danielle and I sat on either side on the middle seat, with: hats, sunscreen and sunglasses in the middle of us. And Frankie and Noah took the back seat. Something tells me this won't be the last time the two will be in the backseat together…just hopefully in a few years.

"We're getting cotton candy right?"Noah asked me.

"Duh, of course we are."I replied while smiling at Danielle. Danielle and I hadn't really ever met before. So…this is kinda awkward. "Hi."I said stupidly.

Danielle laughed, "Hey there!"

Yeah, I looked like an idiot. Both Joe and Liam were giving me confused looks, which was easily seen from the mirror. "How's it going?"_Stupid, stupid._

Danielle seems like a nice girl, with a good sense of humour, because she just laughed. "Great. How are you doing?

_Well, I feel like a total moron, but other than that…_"That's good, I'm doing fine."I answered. I just knew Joe was going to tease me about this later, so will Frankie.

This car ride was taking much longer than I would like. I had brilliantly gone and made the whole situation a lot more awkward than it already was. Actually, it wasn't that awkward before, Liam had no problem with Joe and Frankie.

Noah, god I love her, of course breaks this silence. "I wanna go the rollercoaster first! Okay. And I don't want an adult with me!"

Joe rolled his eyes. "But I'm a cool adult! I'm Danger."

"Yeaaaah." Frankie said rolling his eyes at his older brother. "Sure."

"I am!" Joe defended.

"When the hell did you get your license?"I asked just noticing that Joe could now drive.

"Well…"Joe said, starting to get into a long story.


End file.
